Four Kisses
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Well, this is actually a fanfic dedicated to Misao and Lady Crysiana! You guys are so inspirational and I want you guys to keep writing! so here's a fic made up with bits from your fanfics. I hope you like it! It's DxD! Yaoi! First DNAngel fic! REVIEW fin
1. Default Chapter

Sandra: First D.N.Angel fic! Not enough DarkxDaisuke ones, so its my turn to spread the world of this lovely couple! I did that for TalaxRei, so it's only a matter of time before people get addicted to this couple!!  
  
Gundam Wing characters are in this, but they are not really that main, well except for some.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Dark's P.O.V.*  
  
"Thank you minna-san! And Goodnight!" I yelled out to the crowd as I gave them a big blown kiss, earning myself a mega loud scream by my adoring fans, many fainted, but most tried to climb over the bars and onto the stage. In fact, one of them did, and is coming over to me, well, I'm not exactly going to spoil her fun now am I, so what I do, is grab a hold of her around the waist and give her a nice wet one. She fainted, oh, poor girl.  
  
I pass her to a guard and head backstage with the group.  
  
"Dark! You have GOT to stop doing that!" A little blonde guy said to me, he's Quatre, a really cute little blonde, if he wasn't Trowa's boyfriend, I would just keep the boy for myself.  
  
"Don't even think it Dark!" Trowa threatened me as he pulls Quatre in a protective embrace.  
  
"What?" I ask innocently, giving them my simply angelic smiles.  
  
"You was looking Winner up and down Mousy!" A Chinese guy behind me said, Wufei, our drummer.  
  
"What's the matter Wuffie darling? Jealous?" I grinned.  
  
"Aww Wuffie honey, you know that I'm still here for you!" A chirpy American said as he bounced, latching himself onto Wufei's back. Duo, our second guitarist to me and my former best friend.  
  
Just then I hear someone growl and I look at the Japanese boy, Heero, our bass guitarist and Duo's current boyfriend.  
  
"Aww, don't worry Heero baby, you always have me!" I say as I latch onto Heero, who caught onto Duo's pouty glare, which therefore made Heero hug me closer. This is what I love about these two, so competitive.  
  
"Oi DARK! How could you! I thought we were BEST friends!!!!" Duo screamed at me as he pried me off his koishii and held onto Heero possessively.  
  
"Alright, alright, I surrender. If you guys really wanna stay here and do whatever, suit yaself, I'm going to the stage to grab my guitar and go home." I say walking towards the stage again after KNOWING no one is left in the stadium, and you would know this after many years of experience, which isn't a lot to me.  
  
Making my way over to my guitar, I pick it and slowly wipe away any dirt on it and put it back into its case. I take good care of this baby with all my heart.  
  
After zipping up the case, I look around the stadium once more. Empty seats all the way…and vibrating seats too….woah, the fans finally found somewhere 'interesting' to hide for once!   
  
"The floors got rats." I say, the silent causing my voice to echo in the huge building.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!" I hear shrill screams and the chairs suddenly go flying in the air, this is rather funny wouldn't you say.  
  
Usually the guys would be running out here to see what's going on, but I take it they must've left already.   
  
"AHHH!! Riku-chan! Riku-chan! Are there any rats on me?!?! Please tell me before Dark sees us!!" I see a girl with long brunette hair (A/S: Is it brunette? Tell me! I have never watched the anime before! Hahaha!) jump up and down screaming whilst holding onto the exact look alike of her only with short hair. Twins I guess.  
  
Then theres a girl with a video camera in hand, a girl with blue hair and glasses who is fidgeting with his skirt, along with a red haired girl who was also tugging at her skirt, one word-cute. And damn those legs are FINE!   
  
"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ITS DARK! RIKU-CHAN ITS DARK!" The exact thing otakus would say, I look down at the group and give them my heart throbbing smile.   
  
"AHHHHHH!! Dark smiled at me! ME!!!!!" The girl screamed.  
  
The twin, which I assume is called Riku-'chan' rolled her eyes.   
  
The girl with the video camera turned the camera towards me.  
  
The blue haired girl just shrugged, not really interested at all, more like pissed off and bored if you ask me.  
  
And the red haired girl, she just continued to tug at her skirt, man, those legs are FINE! I can't help it if those legs look good!  
  
"Dark! I'm a BIG fan of yours, can I please have your autograph?! And maybe a date say Saturday night?!" Someone glomped me from the back, huh, oh it's the long haired twin.  
  
(A/N: Sorry if characters are OOC but how would you like it if your mangas are in Japanese and you cant read Japanese and that you have never watched the anime?!?)  
  
"Eh…Harada-san, I'm gonna go, I mean…you found Dark, so that means we can leave now?" I look back down to the source of the voice, it's the red haired girl with those damn sexy legs! Looking her up and down, well, she isn't much in the breast department, but her figure is pretty lean and curved sorta, and she ha got a cute face and her legs, they just kill a guy instantly with those!  
  
"Pervert." I hear someone say, I turn to see that it was the short haired twin who said that. She is the first to actually notice, surprise, surprise, ne?  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok, a deal is a deal." The girl on my back called out as I watched the red haired and blue haired girl leave.  
  
"Hey!" I called out. The two girls stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Why don't you girls come backstage? After all, it wouldn't hurt for you girls to wait for your friend here whilst I sign her autograph. Hey, I can even get someone to drop ya off." I say, heh, its more beneficial for me too.  
  
The blue haired one shrugged and walked over to the camera one who was walking towards us. The red haired shook her head, "Sorry, I gotta go, my mom is gonna be worried. See you guys at school!" she says before leaving.  
  
Argh…how can I NOT attract a god damn so sexy and fine chick like her?! And I also have to add to the list of good things about her, she got some FINE ass! Yes, I am perverted, but isn't all guys?  
  
"Let's go get those autographs." I say as I piggy backed the long haired one squealing down my ear, I dunno what I meant by rats, but her squeals are a good impersonation.   
  
(A/N: Don't hurt me Risa fans! I'm just trying my best! It's my FIRST and Very hard attempt!!)  
  
"So, what are your names?" I say in a cheery voice, throwing in my trademark smirk that every girl dies for, another "AHHHHH" followed by "OH MY GOD!" and "RIKU-CHAN!!" I feel sorry for the Riku twin.  
  
"I'm Risa Harada!" The long haired one said, I try my best to smile and breathe as her hug around my neck tightens.  
  
"Here you go." I say giving her the paper with my siggy on it.  
  
Quickly, I plug my ears, but it doesn't muffle the squeals. I live for them, but not this close.  
  
"And you guys?"  
  
"Riku, Satoshi and Saehara." Risa said quickly pointing at each. Again Riku rolled her eyes. Shouldn't she be dizzy from doing that?  
  
"I thought Satoshi and Saehara are guys names?" I ask.  
  
"Don't insult my friends, thank you." Riku said with her hands on her hips. I just shook my head and wrote them an autograph.  
  
"How about your cute red haired friend?" I ask.  
  
"Pervert." Riku says. "Why thank you." I say with a mock smile.  
  
"Da…"  
  
"Darn, it's getting late. What was that?" Saehara said, cutting off Risa.  
  
"I said, what is the red hair called." I say, honestly, can this girl not hold on any tighter, I am loosing too much oxygen here!  
  
"Daisuki!" Saehara said.   
  
"Hmm…Suki-chan, cute, what school do you guys go to?"   
  
"We go to Azumano Junior High!" Risa screeched, I think I'm turning into the colour of my hair.  
  
"Risa, lets go, its late!" Riku pulled off her murderer sister. I'll thank her for that someday.  
  
"Hey, I'll get the limo guy to take ya home." I say, walking over to the exit, opening the door and letting all the girls go by first, bowing my head in a gentleman manner, so polite ain't I…NOT! All the better to give me a reason to stare at their asses! I can't help it, these girls may be small, but they got cute asses! But Suki-chan has the finest one!  
  
"Hey, take these kids home, alright?" I told the driver, he nodded.  
  
"Dark! Your not going to come with us?" Risa is back on my neck.  
  
"No, I gotta go." I ay and then she pouted and got dragged into the limo, she opened the window and waved and blew kisses at me all the way the car drove, I blew one kiss back as she Is after all my 'fan'.  
  
"Well, Azumano Junior High, your going to have a special star visiting your school ground tomorrow." I say to no one in particular, and grab my guitar case and leave for my motorbike. My second most important possession in my life.  
  
******************  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
"Yo, check out the cool guy outside the gates, woah, check out his bike!" A boy yelled.  
  
"That's no ordinary guy, that's Dark Mousy! WAH! He's Staring at ME!" One girl screamed, causing the others too.  
  
Meanwhile, Dark leaned against his motorbike, half seated as he watched the group do their P.E. lesson.  
  
'Cute girls in hot pants and T-shirts. Cute boys too. I may be perverted, but I never said I weren't interested in guys.' He thought and smirked, giving the girls a little wave, half of them fainted. Risa being one of them.  
  
'But where's Suki-chan?' Dark's nose scrunched up as he peered over his sunglasses to take a good look at the group of girls.  
  
None of them was the fine legs, sexy assed red haired girl he saw yesterday.  
  
But some of them do have fine legs though.  
  
Some of the girls performed and tried to do their best in order to show off in front of Dark, and because they were doing trainings and races, they practically glared daggers at their opponents, whereas for the guys, they just sighed and shook their head with HUGE sweat drops.  
  
"Daisuke, your up next." The teacher yelled out.  
  
'What? Suki-chan? Where?!' Dark looked around but didn't see his target anywhere, then he saw a red haired boy stand up.  
  
'Aiy…not Suki-chan…' Was what ran through Dark's mind, he held the bridge of his nose and decided to go for a ride till school was over.  
  
"BUT HARADA-SAN!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?!?! AND DRESSED LIKE THIS?!?!" A red haired girl was screaming as she was being tugged by the arm by Risa down the stairs from the girls bathroom, who was once known as Daisuke, who is now Suki-chan!  
  
"Because! Niwa-kun! You promised to take me to EVERY place Dark would be! And he's outside our school gates! And you said that THAT'S for girls!! So you have to dress up like a girl yourself! Be grateful I'm lending you one of my school uniforms!"   
  
"But Harada-san!!!!!" Just then Daisuke was staring into the eyes of a very teary Risa Harada.  
  
"Niwa-kun…onegai…" She said, hands clasped together up against her chest. And Daisuke, being too kind hearted and everything, gave in just like that.  
  
"Yay! Now hurry before he leaves!!"  
  
"Why didn't you get Satoshi or Saehara instead?" Daisuke asked as he rubbed his head from the head ache which was now occurring.  
  
"Because I couldn't find them anywhere! It's like they kid on purpose or something!"   
  
Meanwhile in the boys changing room…  
  
"You think she's gone by now?" Saehara asked as he popped his head out of the toilet door.  
  
"Think so." Satoshi said, also popping his head out.  
  
Both of them step out with a sigh of relief and sigh, "Poor Daisuke, we told him to wait a little longer." Saehara said. Satoshi agreed.  
  
"I cannot be seen by anyone in this school dressed in drag! My reputation would go downhill! I hate blackmail, one day I will make blackmailing an illegal thing to do." Satoshi said.  
  
(A/N: Yes, Very ooc, bare with it! I'm so sorry people!)  
  
"You do have all the equipment and ways to do so, I don't see why you aren't doing it now." Saehara said as he pulled out his video camera and slowly peeked out the exit.  
  
"Cause I need to blackmail Krad so that he will stop trying to…" Satoshi's face went sorta red.  
  
"Yo! Check it out, Risa DID get Daisuke into drag, and is dragging him out to Dark! I have GOT to film this!" Saehara said as he burst out the door.  
  
Back over to Risa and Suki-chan…  
  
"Dark! Dark! Remember me! It's Risa!" Risa screamed as she pushed her way through the crowd.  
  
"Ah, hello Risa-chan." Dark said smiling at the long haired twin, then he saw Suki-chan and grinned.  
  
"Suki-chan! I didn't get to see you yesterday! How about we go somewhere today?" Dark asked, tipping his big but cool sunglasses down the bridge of his nose so that he can kill her with his beautiful violet eyes. All the girls around started swooning, some fainted, others were giving Suki-chan an evil, evil stare, not knowing who she is.  
  
"Uh…" Daisuke started to back away, even Risa was giving him an evil look.  
  
"Come on!" Dark said, grabbing Suki-chan's hand and dragged her onto his motorbike.  
  
"Hold on." And with that he started up the engine, before Daisuke knew it, he was clinging for his life on Dark's back, eyes tightly shut.  
  
Finally Dark stopped, but Daisuke didn't let go, out of fear.  
  
"I know that I am just too damn irresistible, but I wanna introduce you to the guys." Dark grinned as Suki-chan let go and turned bright red from embarrassment.  
  
"Come on." Dark said grabbing onto the girls hand and dragging her into the building, many lady workers at the office, fainted at the sight of Dark, Dark waving and saying hello to them, Dark winking at them, Dark smiling at them, Dark smirking, basically, everything Dark did, the women would faint or swoon.  
  
Meanwhile Daisuke was dying of embarrassment and fear from all the evil looks all the women are giving him, and he was relieved when they finally got into lift. But his relief quickly left him as he finds himself against the mirrored wall with Dark towering over him, both arms blocking his way of escape.  
  
"Uh…" Daisuke was blushing like the traffic light.  
  
"Did you know that you are really cute?" Dark said as he lowered himself, Daisuke started sinking lower.  
  
"And did you know you got some Sexy ass?" Dark said getting even closer, Daisuke halfway down the floor.  
  
"And did you know what fine legs you got?" Dark was extremely close, Daisuke was an inch away from sitting on the floor.  
  
"And did you know that thinking about you is driving me wild?" Dark said, his hot breathe practically kissing Daisuke's skin as his lips were just inches away from Daisuke's, Daisuke is now sitting on the floor.  
  
DING! The Doors slid open and Daisuke slid under Dark's arms and out the doors, "We're here." Daisuke said, his cheeks were much redder than his hair as he straightened out the uniform.  
  
Dark growled at the floor, 'damn, so close!' he got up, also straightening his clothes and smiled, taking hold of Suki-chan's hand and dragged Daisuke to the group.  
  
"Dark-chan!" The hyper American cried as he glomped Dark from the back, Dark held onto the American's long braid and smiled, chirping with just as much hyperness, "Duo-chan!"   
  
"So who's your little cute friend?" Duo asked looking Suki-chan up and down.  
  
"This is Suki-chan." Dark said slipping his hand around Daisuke's waist and pulling him closer.  
  
"Aww, Suki-chan! That's a cute name! Where ya from? You go to school?" Duo asked as he grinned at the smaller one.  
  
"H…hai…" Daisuke said as he started to blush again and look at the floor.  
  
"Aww…a shy one too! What's the matter Dark? Change of taste? I thought you liked the loud and lairrie ones?" Duo asked his best friend who was giving him a piggy back.  
  
"Heh, you could say that." Dark said grinning all the way.  
  
"Umm…Mr. Mousy…"  
  
"Please just call me Dark, or you can call me koibito too." Dark said winking at the younger one.  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"We're here!!!!" Duo sang as they reached a door and pushed it open.  
  
"Hee-chan koibito!!" Duo screamed as he glomped the Japanese boy seated on the couch and started to smother him in kisses.  
  
"Well Dark, now that you're here, I can finally announce that you will be having an interview today, in about 1 hour, so I want you guys to get ready, and Miko-rin would be here shortly." Their manager said, Dark grinned and went over to a single couch and sat down pulling Suki-chan onto his lap.  
  
"Uh…Mr. Mo…I mean, Dark…umm… seeing as your having an…in…interview, I guess I should be leaving…" And Daisuke was about to scramble out of the room if it wasn't for the pair of strong hands holding onto his waist and pulling him down onto the lap and wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Don't worry Suki-koibito, your staying! And I want you to meet Miko-rin! She's our clothes designer, she makes these really cool outfits!"   
  
"K…koi…koibito…??!?!!?!" Daisuke stuttered out at his new nickname given to him by the famous worldwide loved bishounen and every girl fantasies guy Dark.  
  
"Yes?" He asks giving Daisuke a really sweet smile.  
  
"Did…you…just-just…call me…koi…bito?" Daisuke asked, his cheeks becoming rosier each passing second.  
  
"That's right, we are at the stage of calling each other lovers by now, ne? Koibito?"  
  
"But-but-but…I barely know you…and…"  
  
"Every girl wants me…and we'll get to know each other more later…"  
  
"But…"  
  
"HEY GUYS!" A voice all too familiar to all the guys, even Suki-chan, as a rail of different costumes rolled into the room, and then they split down the middle and out popped Miko-rin, also known as.  
  
"Ah, Miko-rin, just in time, I can introduce ya to my koibito. Koishii, this is Emiko Niwa, Miko-rin this is…"  
  
"Daisuke?!?! What in the name of god are you doing in the girls school uniform?!"   
  
"Mo…mo…mom, I d…didn't know….you…was…the clothes designer…fo…for…"  
  
"Mom? Miko-rin? Suki-chan is your daughter?" Dark asked.  
  
"Daughter? What are you talking about Dark-chan! Daisuke is my son! And why the hell are you may I ask again, wearing a girls school uniform?!"  
  
"Mom! I swear to God! Harada-san FORCED me to wear this! You know how much I hate to dress like a girl! Harada-san used that puppy dog eyes with the glazed over look on me! I swear!"  
  
Dark started to blink as the new news sunk in.  
  
"HONEY, YOU LOOK ABSOLUTELY KAWAII! But I will not have no son of mine being a cross dresser, though I do have to admit, you do have more of a feminine figure than you do of a masculine one…"  
  
"MOM!" Daisuke said, his face is now all different shades of red, from mahogany red, to burgundy red, to bright red, to pinkish red, to blood shot red, you name it, he's got it!  
  
"I'm gonna go home and get changed!" With that said, Daisuke zoomed out of the room, dying of embarrassment quickly pushing the lift button at least 100 times before the lift finally got there and then slipped in and was pressing the close door button so many times.  
  
Just before Daisuke entered the lift…  
  
"I can't believe how kawaii Daisuke looks in a dress! Now I wish he WAS a girl when he was born!" Emiko squealed.  
  
"Who would've thought, that cuties turned out to be a guy."  
  
"A guy with fine legs and a sexy ASS!" Dark said smirking.  
  
"Well, Dark, just to let you know, he's left the room." Duo said grinning cheekily.  
  
Dark quickly got up and dashed towards the lifts.  
  
Just before the door closed, he grabbed the doors and pushed it open and got in and the doors shut.  
  
Daisuke started breathing heavily as he rested his back against the mirrored walls, taking a deep breath, eyes tightly shut.  
  
'I can't believe it! Mom even saw me in this!' Daisuke thought as he rubbed his head.  
  
Just then, he felt a pair of eyes just boring into him, mainly at his legs that were very exposed as one leg is bent and against the wall. He opened his eyes, and he wished he didn't.  
  
"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"   
  
'That voice…argh…why now? Am I not tortured enough?!' Daisuke thought.  
  
"Aren't you going to be disgusted with me cause I am a guy dressed in a girls uniform?" he mumble out  
  
'…my life is ruined!'  
  
"Actually, I think that turns me on even more, and makes me like you even more too! Koibito…" Dark whispered the nickname out as he once against, trapped Daisuke but this time in a corner.  
  
"I…uh…" Daisuke was too surprised, and then he started to lower down to the floor again, Dark getting closer each time.  
  
Just then Dark looked up at the number showing which floor they were on and when they got about half way between ground floor and 1st floor, he growled.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" He said, hitting the emergency stop button, causing the whole lift to shake and then stop, lights also going out.  
  
"Uh…Dark, I really umm…have to go…my mom…is probably worried about me!" Daisuke said.  
  
Dark practically laughed at the poor excuse used, "Your mom is upstairs on the 18th floor with the rest fo the band!"  
  
"Don't you have to get ready for an interview?" Daisuke said obviously trying to get as far from Dark as possible but its getting harder as he gets closer to the floor.  
  
"It can wait." Dark says, his smirk just stuck to his gorgeous face, the thin streak of light coming from the outside just through the TINY gap between the door making things just BARELY visible.  
  
"Uh…I uh…"  
  
"There's no running this time koibito…" Dark said as he was a tiny inch away from Daisuke when…  
  
DING DONG!  
  
The lift shook causing Dark to jump up and then the lights flickered on and the lift started to work again.  
  
DING! The lift got to the ground floor and Daisuke scrambled out of the lift and out the building yelling a sorta bye to the building.  
  
Quickly getting into a taxi and left.  
  
Dark stepped out of the lift and turned on his heel so that he was facing the marble wall.  
  
"Grrr…Stupid lift!" Dark kicked the wall, leaving a nice crack on it as he decided from that moment on, he hated the lift, second farthest to the right. So he took the lift second farthest to the left instead.  
  
"NIWA-KUN!!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!? IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME ON THAT BIKE WITH DARK! NOT YOU!!!" Risa screamed down the phone at Daisuke, Daisuke laughed nervously and said, "I didn't mean to…honestly Harada-san, he dragged me!"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THOUGH! YOU GOT ARMS AND LEGS! USE THEM TO GET AWAY!!!!"  
  
"I tried, but he's very strong."   
  
"AHHHH!!! HOW COULD YOU USE UP MY ONE CHANCE TO GET DARK TO BE MINE?!?!"  
  
"I guess now would be a bad time to say that he's already got a lover?"  
  
"WHAT?!?! WHO?!?! HOW COMES I DON'T KNOW?!?! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT DARK!!"  
  
"Uh…never mind, I gotta go…"  
  
"NIWA DAISUKE, DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THAT PHONE OR ELSE I WILL…"  
  
Do. Do. Do.  
  
Daisuke hug up the phone and sighed.  
  
"DAISUKE! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Oh no…" Daisuke said as he slipped out of the safety of his room and into the living room where his mother would be, of course wanting an explanation.  
  
'Man I should've put on at least a shirt, it's quite chilly going down the stairs… and to think, walking around in just black boxer short with a towel around your shoulders will keep you warm?' Daisuke thought as he walked down the stairs and towards the living room where his fate is held.  
  
"KOIBITO!" And the next thing you knew, Dark was hanging off of Daisuke's neck, well, more like, just all over him, too tall to hang.  
  
"Da…Dark…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Daisuke screeched as he saw the person he was trying to run away from right under his roof in his house hugging him.  
  
"I brought Dark over cause he insisted he got to know his future mother-in-law and grandfather-in-law better, so he will staying for a night! Oh Dai-chan! I knew you wasn't straight since you grew up! You always DID look more on the feminine side! I'm so proud that you found someone like Dark!"  
  
Daisuke was just blinking like crazy, he was in total shock.  
  
"You look yummy without your top on Koishii!" Dark said, snapping Daisuke out of his blinking world record for how many blinks in 10 minutes.  
  
"He's staying over?! But where?! We haven't got no spare rooms!" Daisuke said jumping out of Dark's reach as he felt the boy massage his sides.  
  
"Why, he's staying in your room of course honey! I'm so proud of you, and Dark has also persuaded me to let you continue to cross dress as long as its not a regular thing. And as long as I can design your outfits!" Emiko squealed and jumped up and down.  
  
"Grandfather!?!?!" Daisuke cried looking over to his grandfather for help.  
  
"Can't help ya here child." The old man said reading his newspaper.  
  
"Come on Suki-koibito! Let's go!" Dark cheered as he dragged Daisuke up the stairs.  
  
"What the…hey, lemme go! MOM!!!!!!" Daisuke screamed as he was force dragged up to his bedroom and the door was slammed shut.  
  
TBC-----------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Wow, a very long chapter 1! Sugoi! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!!  
  
REVIEW AS THIS IS MY FIRST D.N.ANGEL FANFIC!!!!   
  
BE NICE!!! 


	2. default chapter 2

Sandra: Wah, sorry I never updated, I kinda forgot, but no worries, for I shall finish this soon!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Daisuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I groaned as I heard a swoosh from the curtains and then sunlight poured through onto my face.  
  
Opening my eyes slightly, I see my mom standing there, uh….go back to sleep.  
  
"Dai-chan, what are you ding here? Why aren't you sleeping in your own room?" She asks me, poking me as well.  
  
"Do you think I can sleep with Dark trying to grope me, and constantly kissing me. I had to make my escape when he actually fell asleep and even that was hard!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"NO DARK DON'T!" I warned the older teen as he came closer to me, but having my back against the bed board and him crawling up like that wasn't helping.  
  
"Don't what?" He asked me innocently, he's got that gleam in his eyes!  
  
Glancing at my opening to the door, I saw Dark ready to pounce on me, ok, 1, 2, 3!!!  
  
JUMP!!!!  
  
YES! CRASH! ARGH!!!!!!! MY CHIN!!!!  
  
Looking abck at what I hooked my foot onto, I realised that it was Dark who caught me.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh, Suki-chan, it's bed time, you should be getting some sleep!" He said in a husky tone as he dragged me towards him, whereas for me, I'm clinging onto the rug for Christ sake, but you know what, I forgot I had a small floor mat, and now I am on the bed and in Dark's lap, holding my floor mat.  
  
"Now, now Suki-chan, just relax." He said as he lowered us onto the bed.  
  
After trying to avoid being kissed by hiding my face under the pillow, under the blankets, even flat on the mattress, he kissed the rest of my body, especially my neck, and he was kissing this very same spot a lot of times, but I blocked out most of the feel.  
  
Finally, Dark stopped but went onto groping me, from time to time, he got me 'down there'.   
  
And then finally, finally, finally, finally, he actually fell asleep, and was clinging to me, believe me, he was enjoying this, you can tell cause he was moaning in his sleep and calling my name…HELP!!!  
  
Slowly lifting his arms off of me, he tightened his grip, sighing, I turned around and his face was right in front of mine, even in his sleep he smirks, how in the name of hell am I supposed to get out?!!?!  
  
Letting out a small sigh, I shouldn't have done that, I sighed right onto Dark's lips….shimata!!! Now he'll definitely think I'm getting onto him!  
  
What, he let go of me, YES! I'm FREE!!!  
  
I scrambled off the bed and ran for the door when I came crashing down onto the floor…kuso!  
  
What the hell did I hook onto this time?!!? Turning around I look at my foot and saw a red string attached to it, and it lead to Dark's foot…….….damn him!!!  
  
I just know I'm going to be cranky tomorrow! Sneaking over to my table, I grabbed the scissors and cut the string and went back to the door, when I tried to open it, I realised it was locked….hey where the hells the key?!?!  
  
Searching my room, under my table, under my bed, in my cupboard, on my shelves….no….way….please don't say…  
  
Walking over to Dark, I peered under the covers and noticed that hanging off his neck was my bedroom key…ah man!  
  
Straddling Dark, I tried to gently and unexcitingly unhook the chain, but it was hard, alright, almost…OOF!  
  
Great, now I'm back in Dark's hug again and what really made me shiver was him breathing, "Koibito" down my neck…argh…still trying to unhook the chain….YES!  
  
Using all my weight, I tipped us over so that I was on the side nearest to the door, and slowly slipped my way out of Dark's hold, grabbing the key, I was about to go when I felt something clasp onto my hip, well, no someone, and obviously who…  
  
Dark was now hugging my waist and you know what else he's doing, he's kissing my sides……….SAVE ME!!!!  
  
Gently prying off his hands, I lowered him abck down and he started to moan a bit at the loss……man, he's such a big baby! And to think, he's the all loving Dark, the singer and guitar player which all girls love and die for!  
  
He's pouting and still moaning…I give up…just this once, but he wouldn't know, anyway, it's not like I'm gay, I'm just…it's a…goodnight thing…  
  
Lowering, I peck him on the cheek, but he turned a bit and I ended up pecking his lip…my cheeks are feeling really hot now…ok, run now!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
ARGH…the horror! Good thing it's a one night only! Go abck to sleep! Go back to sleep! SLEEP! MUST HAVE SLEEP!  
  
"SUKI-CHAN!!! OHAYO!" NOOOOOOO……….quickly diving behind the couch, I watched through a gap as Dark ran past calling me…ugh… ok, he's gone, ok, now…sleep…..  
  
*Dark's P.O.V.*  
  
"Miko-rin! Have you seen Daisuki-chan??" I ask our designer, she turned to me from the pancakes she was cooking, "He was sleeping on the couch earlier. Why? Did you two get into a fight? I hope not." She said to me.  
  
"No, I love Suki-chan too much to have a fight with him, it's cause I wanna return a favour from last night!" I said grinning and ran back to the living room.  
  
"Suki-chan, where are you?" I called and looked around, then I noticed a hint of red behind the couch and crawled under, target located, proceed mission.  
  
I grinned and crawled on top of him and lowered myself gently onto him and watched him sleep, he's so adorable, his red hair all messy like and his lips are parted slightly, I got a taste once, only once last night, but that can't really count when I wasn't FULLY conscious now was it.  
  
I read this in a fairy tale, you can wake up the sleeping beauty when the handsome prince shall give the beauty a kiss. And that's exactly what I'm planning to do.  
  
Giving my Suki-chan a kiss, he tastes so sweet, I could just eat him alive, not only did he taste nice body wise, he tastes nice lippy wise!  
  
"Wha…" Oh my god! It worked! I knew fairy tales were real!  
  
"Good morning koibito!" I grinned at him, he blinked and then tried to get up, but I kept him down.  
  
"Uh…Da…Dark…get…get…off of me…please." He stuttered out, I smiled and kissed him whilst he tried to continue his little speech.  
  
"That's from last night koibito! Arigato!" I said raising enough so that our noses were touching.  
  
"I…uh…what…uh…I didn't…it wasn't…" I kissed him again.  
  
"You talk to much, and now that we are no longer in that lift, you can't get away, I already stole 3, and 1 means we know each other, 2 makes us a couple, and 3 makes us bound together forever!" AWWW! His face is priceless!  
  
"What are you two…oh, sorry, I didn't interrupt anything, but seriously, Dark-chan, you may not know, but Dai-chan! If you had some private issues, do keep it within your room, away from public eyes." Emiko said as she pulled the couch away.  
  
"MOM! I SWEAR IT'S NOT ME! IT'S DARK! I WAS SLEEPING AND…"  
  
"Miko-rin! Guess what! Suki-chan and I are bound together forever!" I piped up, cutting off my koibito.  
  
"That's great! AWW! My little Daisuke growing up! I remember when he was so little that he would need a diaper and end up crying when he was at pre-school!"   
  
"MOM!!!"   
  
"Koishii, You're so adorable! But now I'm gonna take care of you Suki-chan!"   
  
"My name is Daisuke! Not Suki-chan!"   
  
"Okies, Dai-chan-koibito!" I grinned as Daisuke stopped screaming and went onto pouting, he looks so adorable!  
  
"DARK!" He cried as he slapped my hand away from his leg, hey I can't help it, those legs are irresistible and so damn soft and fine, how can I not stroke them.  
  
I got up and gave Dai-chan-koibito a hand, he took it, bad move koibito, I pulled him into my arms and kissed him again.  
  
"4 kisses, that means we're going to get married!" I said, and Dai-chan-koibito was blushing really badly, it is so kawaii!!! I've been around Miko-rin and Duo-chan too long!  
  
"Come on Dai-chan, I know you and Dark are inseparable, but you need to get changed for school." Emiko said and the next thing I knew, I was hugging air.  
  
*Daisuke's P.O.V.*  
  
I can't believe it, my first 4 kisses and HE stole them all! And now we're going to get married and bound together forever! Harada-san's going to KILL ME! If not, then the rest of the female population!  
  
Getting into my uniform, and rushing down the stairs, I stole a piece of pancake and ran for the door, slipping on my shoes, I called out a "Bye" and was about to run out the gates when I crashed into someone.  
  
"Dark?" I looked up at the taller male who was smiling down at me.  
  
"Need a lift to school koibito?"   
  
"No…it's ok…I'll walk!" I said trying to side step out of the way.  
  
"How can I let you walk, seeing as we're going to be married some day, I should make sure you get to school safely." He's right I guess…seeing as we're going to get married soon, I might as well get used to him.  
  
Nodding, I climbed onto the bike after him.  
  
"We're here!" Dark said, I opened my eyes and saw my school in view, I think I closed my eyes some time after he started his bike cause he was riding so fast.  
  
"Thanks. Bye." I said as I was about to walk off when I felt a tug at my arm.  
  
"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He asks me raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
"Uh…I don't think so…Da…Dark…we're in…public and well…."  
  
"But we kissed in front of Miko-rin!"  
  
"But she's my MOM!"   
  
"I'm not letting you go till I get my kiss." He said pouting, great now a crowd is forming around us, and apparently it is made up of my classmates.  
  
"Alright, a quick one…" I said, I can feel myself turning red.  
  
Quickly walking over, I gave him a peck but he pulled me into him and kissed me fully on my lips, it felt weird, I mean I haven't kissed anyone before apart from Dark, and now he's taking this another step more, and I feel him prodding at my lips, I part them with no control over my body what so ever as my arms hugged him, and I felt his tongue in my mouth, it was so weird, what does this mean then??  
  
"OK, See you after school koibito!" Dark said after letting me go, I had to take deep breaths before straightening up and turning away, before I continued walking, Dark slapped my ass and yelled, "SEXY!" Before he rode off.  
  
"Niwa Daisuke!" I turned and saw Harada-san… kuso…all the girls including Harada-san are holding broomsticks and mops…  
  
"Yes…yes…what…is it Ha…ha…Harada-san?" I ask as I felt a sweat drop form.  
  
"You. Kissed. Dark." She said in a dead tone voice…I backed a bit, they came closer, I ran.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NIWA-KUN!" And all the girls chased me.  
  
I ran up the stairs, down the stairs, through the corridors, around the pitch, they were still chasing me.  
  
"IN HERE!" I look over as I see Satoshi and Saehara beckon me into the boys locker room.  
  
"Where'd he go?!" I hear the girls outside say before they continued running.  
  
Sighing I sat on the floor.  
  
"Thanks guys." I say.  
  
"So since when was you gay? I thought you were onto Harada-san?" Saehara asked me, I looked up and see his bloody video camera in my face, I knew I was going to be cranky, just look, I'm starting my crankiness now.  
  
"I…I…I…" I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well I think it's best you watch your back today, those girls are out for you, and they won't be satisfied until they have your head presented to them on a golden plate." Satoshi said, I gulped and hugged my head.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
It came towards the end of the day, Daisuke walked out of the school building as the girls around him were glaring at him, going down their bags for what Daisuke hoped was a book and not a knife.  
  
"Dai-chan-koibito!!!!!" Dark cried as he glomped his supposing boyfriend.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Daisuke screamed and clinged onto Dark.  
  
"I knew you wanted me!" Dark said smiling down at the red head boy.  
  
"Da…Dark! What are you doing here?" Daisuke said as he pulled himself off the older teen, but sadly for Daisuke, Dark was already hugging his beloved.  
  
"Why I came to pick you up from school, come on we're going to meet the others!" He said and kissed Daisuke before pulling him onto the bike.  
  
"NIWA DAISUKE COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Risa cried as she came running out of the building.  
  
"Start the bike! Start the bike! Start the bike and I'll give you a hug." Daisuke said, trying to make a deal with the purple haired driver.  
  
"A full on tongue." Dark said.  
  
"A kiss!" Daisuke bargained as he watched Risa get closer.  
  
"I get to grope you!" Dark also tried to bargain.  
  
"A full on kiss." Daisuke said as his eyes widened in fear as he watched his life flash before his eyes.  
  
"I'm staying over and I get to do what I want." Dark said.  
  
"Ok, ok, you win! Just go! NOW!!!!" Daisuke screamed as Risa was about a few inches away.  
  
And they were off!  
  
"I knew you would see things my way!" Dark yelled back to Daisuke.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Daisuke screamed back.  
  
TBC  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Ok, Chapter 2 done, review for updates.  
  
Daisuke is so gullible! And ain't Dark lucky in this chapter! 


	3. default chapter 3

Sandra: I'm in a particular good mood today, so I will update! Hehe, partly cause I got reviews! Lol!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Dark's P.O.V.*  
  
"Hello there everybody!" I cried as I stepped into the office and smiled at my other band members, holding onto Daisuke's hand, funny, ever since I said that we have to be bound together and married, he's been really reluctant.  
  
"Ah, Suki-chan's here!" Duo piped as he glomped my Dai-chan-Koibito!  
  
"Ah, Duo-chan, it's not Suki-chan anymore, its Dai-chan!" I said smiling, looking at Daisuke, who was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry, Dai-chan!" I smiled at my best buddy!  
  
"Dai-chan, what are you doing here?" I turned to the door and saw Miko-rin come towards us.  
  
"Mom…" I looked at Dai-chan who still seemed surprised.  
  
"Honey, I thought you had art classes today?" I felt myself jolt forward and realised that my Dai-chan-koibito had already ran off.  
  
"Bye!" I heard him yell as the lift door shut. I pouted and looked at Miko-rin as I turned chibi like.  
  
"Miko-rin! WHY did you do THAT for?!!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"Aww, sorry Dark-chan! I didn't mean it like that." Then she pulled out her phone.  
  
"Hello, yes, It's Niwa Emiko, yes, when Daisuke gets too school, tell him to come by my work place when he's finished." With that she switched off her phone and smiled at us, pulling out a tape measurer.  
  
"My, my, Duo-chan, you've gotten wider than before, Hee-chan, you're not stopping Duo-chan from eating snacks?" Duo's eyes went watery and Heero growled as he turned to look the opposite way.  
  
"Right, for your next concert, I was thinking of a more white outfit, as it's almost St. White's day." She sighed in a loving way.  
  
"I don't mind as long as Dai-chan-koibito comes!" I grinned, hugging Emiko I said, "Would you bring him my dearest future-mother-in-law?" Emiko started to giggle.  
  
*Daisuke's P.O.V.*  
  
Not only did I not get any work done, but the girls were glaring at me, and holding the scissors very tightly in their hands, and the other thing Is Dark! How can he do this to me?! We barely knew each other and now it's guaranteed that we have to get married!  
  
"Ah, there you are Daisuke! Your mother left this message for you." I nodded and took the piece of paper from the receptionist.  
  
Groan, great, I have to go back to my mom's work place! That means there will be more glomping from Dark. I really should try to get to like him, as we will be bound forever, it's about time I started to feel for him.  
  
"I'm here." I mumbled as I walked into the office, my mom hugged me and smiled, "Dark-chan's in the bathroom with Duo." She winked and pushed me towards the bathroom, I sighed and walked towards my so called destination.  
  
Opening the door a little bit I heard Dark and Duo laugh.  
  
"So how did you manage to get him to be such a good boy?" I heard Duo say.  
  
"Well, a few tricks from the book and I got him wrapped around my little finger." Dark said, what does he mean?  
  
"Which one? And in one night, man you must be good."  
  
"Well, considering he's just a boy, who's never been kissed, I used that to my advantage!" Nani? What's Dark on about?  
  
"Don't tell me, it's the four kisses?"   
  
"Yup, he's a gullible person. But he's damn cute and sexy!" Dark, he lied to me?  
  
"But ain't it a bit harsh though, I mean, he is Miko-rin's son. How long is it going to last?" I gulped, I can't listen to this! I ran, running into someone, I apologised and got into the lift, almost like it's just waiting for me.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
Heero looked at Daisuke's disappearing figure, 'Was he crying?' He thought, but shrugged it off, not that he cared, that's Dark's business.  
  
"Hi Hee-chan!" Duo glomped his boyfriend.  
  
"Why were you taking so long?" Heero demanded.  
  
"We were just discussing Dark-chan's little secret, turn's out he used the four kisses to get Dai-chan." Duo smiled, remembering how it worked on Heero at first, but in the end, he told Heero.  
  
"You did?" Heero asked looking at Dark.  
  
"Yup, but unlike the others, I'm planning on keeping Dai-chan-koibito!" Dark piped up proudly, Heero raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
"Well, if you're still planning on keeping him, then you best chase after him then."   
  
"What?" Dark said with a confused face.  
  
"I assume that you Dai-chan-koibito overheard you guys, and if you don't want him to change his name and evacuate to another country, I suggest you chase after him now, he got in the lift no long ago." Heero said pointing behind him, and with that Dark dashed down the corridor.  
  
Pushing the button repeatedly, Daisuke's lift just hit the ground floor, then he heard a ding sound and looked at the lift, and glared at it, it was the second one to the right, his sworn enemy, but he had no choice. Getting inside, he pressed the number and waited.  
  
Almost at the ground floor, Dark started to tap his foot impatiently when the lift shook and the lights went out, Dark growled, he would've thought, he kicked the door so hard, that the lift shook again and moved on, "You know to obey me." Dark said to the lift with a smirk.  
  
Getting on his motorbike, he zoomed off to Daisuke's house. When he got there he saw Daisuke at the front porch.  
  
"Daisuke!" He cried out, Daisuke turned and his red teary eyes widened as he quickly shoved the key in the key hole.  
  
"Daisuke! Wait, I can explain!" Dark yelled as he started getting off the bike, Daisuke opened the door and was about to shut it, when Dark get his foot caught and fell onto the floor with a loud thump, face into the floor, and he fell unconscious, Daisuke ran back out and shook Dark.  
  
"Da-dark, wake up. This isn't funny." Daisuke said, and noticed a bunch of Dark fan girls walking down th streets, he quickly hoisted up the purple haired male and took him into his house.  
  
Daisuke sighed as he drained the cloth of the excess water and wiped Dark's face, putting a plaster on his cheek, he got up and was about to leave when he heard his name.  
  
"Daisuke, I can explain."  
  
Daisuke looked at Dark and walked out of the living room when he heard his name again. "Daisuke, onegai, don't leave me. I wanna be with you forever."   
  
Daisuke sighed as he went to put away the bowl of water and cloth, coming back, he sat beside the singer.  
  
'What's so good about you anyway? I mean, you play with people's feelings, steal people's first kisses, and you cause me so much trouble.' Daisuke thought as he touched his lips.  
  
'Plus, you're an arrogant, egoistic, selfish person!' Daisuke unknowingly stroked the bang's out of Dark's face.  
  
'You always think about yourself and ac t like as long as you're good, everyone else is fine.' Daisuke thought as he trailed his finger along Darks forehead to his nose, to his lips.  
  
'But you're the only other person other than Harada-san to make me lose control of my body.' And with that Daisuke leant forward and kissed Dark, eye closed to savour the taste, when he sat back up, he opened his eyes and saw Dark lying there smirking, eyes open.  
  
"I knew you liked me Dai-chan-koibito!" He said, Daisuke's face grew bright red as he stood up and was about to run to his bedroom when he felt a tug on his wrist and he lost balance and feel backwards, landing on Dark's lap, Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke's waist.  
  
"I'm sorry Dai-chan-koibito! I don't think you heard till the end when you eavesdropped on Duo-chan and I, cause I said I want to keep you forever." Dark whispered and just stayed hugging his beloved.  
  
"Who…who…who said I want to be with you though? You lied to me! And who said I was eavesdropping, I just happened to overhear!" Daisuke's said quickly as he felt his cheeks get hotter.  
  
"Well, ok, Daisuke, do you want to be mine? I won't lie to you ever again!" Dark said looking at Daisuke's rosy red face.  
  
Daisuke blushed as he nodded a little bit, "So when you fell, was you really unconscious?" Daisuke asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, not really." Dark looked at Daisuke's fuming face.  
  
"You said you won't lie to me again?!"   
  
"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But Dai-chan-koibito, you wouldn't listen, I had to get your attention somehow!" Dark said trying to look at Daisuke's face, but our little angry friend kept turning the other way.  
  
"Dai-chan-koibito…" Dark started to moan, but Daisuke wasn't changing his mind any time soon.  
  
Dark sighed and flipped him around, "I have to be selfish sometimes Dai-chan-koibito." He said and kissed the red head, licking at his bottom lip, Daisuke was angry and tried to push away, but then his body stopped him again and opened his mouth, letting Dark tease his tongue.  
  
"I hate you! It's not fair!" Daisuke said after they broke apart, Dark just grinned and pecked his boyfriend's forehead.  
  
"Well, you're mine now, and mine only!" Dark said, Daisuke got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Who said I was yours?" Daisuke grinned as Dark sat there with his mouth hanging.  
  
"But, you…just…Come back here!" Dark said as he got up and chased his boyfriend around the house.  
  
"Why should I?" Daisuke cried back as he ran around, and ended up being chased into   
  
His bedroom, Dark jumped him from behind and they landed on the bed, laughing, Daisuke blushed and cuddled closer to Dark and closed his eyes.  
  
"Night. Dai-chan-koibito." Dark whispered as he looked at his boyfriend rest.  
  
"Night…koi." Daisuke managed to say before falling asleep.  
  
Dark smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead and went sleep himself.  
  
"Dai-chan! I'm home!" Emiko yelled, she sighed and noticed the note by the phone from her father saying that he's out, won't be back till later on.  
  
"Dai-chan!" Emiko called as she walked over to her son's bedroom, opening the door, she saw the most adorable sight ever.  
  
There on the bed, was Dark and Daisuke, cuddled up closely, Dark's chin on Daisuke's head, Dark hugging Daisuke, and Daisuke holding onto Dark's hand, with a nice sheet on top of them.  
  
"Night boys." Emiko whispered as she left the room silently. Getting down the stairs, she took in a deep breath and then she screamed and giggled, "KAWAII!"  
  
TBC-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: Sorry that's short, but I need to sleep, I don't feel too well now, must be all that chocolate I've eaten just now. REVIEW! 


	4. default chapter 4

Sandra: I guess I should end it here, I mean, I haven't got no inspiration ya know? So enjoy this, as it's the last chapter, and I finally thought of a title!   
  
Four kisses!  
  
You like the title? Tell me your ideas if you don't!   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*Daisuke's P.O.V.*  
  
Groaning as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I hugged the thing in my arms tighter, but it felt more flat, focusing on the object in my arms, I realised I was hugging a pillow AGAIN!  
  
This happens all the time, every single time I'm in the mood to just snuggle up to him, he goes off to GOD knows where! And leaves a pillow in replacement!  
  
Sitting up, I stretched and yawned, last night was tiring, not tiring as like we were at it like rabbits! But cause we stayed up all night just talking and laughing and yeah, other stuff.  
  
Not saying that I haven't tried IT, I mean, sometime during our time together, we did once, and I don't think I exactly want to be walking around the school sorely and hissing.  
  
Walking down the stairs, scratching my stomach as I walked into the kitchen, I yawned and mumbled a good morning.  
  
"Ah, Dai-chan. Sorry child, no breakfast today, your mother and Dark left early this morning." I sighed and headed towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of fruit juice, I poured myself some.  
  
"Rough night last night Dai-chan?" My grandpa asked me, I choked on my drink and turned bright red before putting the cup away and walking back up the stairs.  
  
Getting dressed and cleaned up, I looked around my room for a note, he usually leaves one around to tell me where he's going, ever since we officially dated, he changed from that arrogant, egoistic, selfish singer. I mean, he can still be those things, but you can't force someone to change just like that, but he has grown some responsibilities and respect and manners. I'm such a good influence ain't I.  
  
I am feeling really frustrated, not one note, not ONE! Great, now I'm worried where he might be, what if he got bored of me? What if he went to find someone else? No…Dark wouldn't do that to me! Would he? But then, half the time we talked and laughed and the other stuff last night, he wasn't fully into it as he usually is…  
  
I'm paranoid!  
  
Hmm, hmm, rocking back and forth on my heel as I peeked out my window from time to time, alright, so I'm staring out the window constantly.  
  
Alright, that's it, I'm going over to Satoshi's house! And I'm NOT going to leave a note, cause Dark didn't do it! Why should I?!  
  
"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked, I blushed as I stared at him, he was in just his boxer shorts.  
  
"Umm… I…" I started to twiddle my fingers.  
  
"OH…" He said nodding, he moved to one side as I walked in, he whispered, "That bad huh?" I looked at him, was he psychic or something? I nodded.  
  
"What he do?" He asked as we walked towards the living room.  
  
"He…just so irresponsible…" I whispered, staring at the floor all the way there, BANG! OHHHHH, my head hurts! Note to self, don't look at the floor whilst walking.  
  
"I understand, if you need talk, I'll…"   
  
"I'LL KILL YOU HIWATARI SATOSHI IF YOU DON'T COME BACK!" I blinked as Saehara came running down the stairs, in his boxer shorts only too, storming up to Satoshi, he glared down at the blue haired male.  
  
"You said you was going to answer the door and be right back. You've been gone for a while and now your sitting here with someone else…"  
  
"Hi Saehara." I said up to the angry boy.  
  
"Hi Daisuke." He said briefly, before turning back to Satoshi. "Sitting here with Daisuke, chatting!" Then he stopped and then looked over at me.  
  
"Daisuke? What are you doing here? When did you get here?" Saehara asked, I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Daisuke and Dark had a …" Satoshi finished off his sentence by looking at Saehara in a funny way, and Saehara nodded.  
  
"OH…are you alright? You know we're here for ya man!" Saehara hugged me, I smile and sit down on the couch, "I'm fine, not THAT serious." I say.  
  
"Trust me Daisuke, I KNOW how ya feeling, been there, done that, it took me ages to forgive Satoshi! But in the end, I found out that Risa kissed Satoshi, not the other way around, and it was a dare too." I blinked as I found out this nice piece of information, I guess being around dark so long, I know everything about everything apart from the everything in normal life.  
  
"Saehara, why are you talking about THAT?!" Satoshi asked as he turned bright red.  
  
"Well, you gave me that LOOK! Which means that Dark cheated on Daisuke." Saehara said crossing his arms over his bare chest.  
  
"No, I gave you the LOOK that meant that Dark and Daisuke had a FIGHT!" Satoshi said, I blinked even more.  
  
"Wait, Satoshi, you thought I had a fight with Dark? And you Saehara thought he cheated on me?" I asked just to make sure I'm not hearing things.  
  
"Well, why else would you look so down and come to us?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah and have like really bad timing!" Saehara said, I blushed and muttered sorry.  
  
"So what DID he do?" They both asked, my bottom lip started to tremble and I told them, "He didn't leave me a note to tell me where he's gone!"   
  
"Is that it?" They asked, I nodded, and the next thing I knew, I landed on the concrete floor outside with a painful thump.  
  
"Remember to use protection!" I yelled back at them before the door shut.  
  
"Might as well go home then." I said, once I got there I slipped in the front and then was knocked onto the floor, by no one other than my boyfriend.  
  
"Where have you been? I was worried SICK over you!" I said accusingly. He pouted and got off me, and then picked me up bridal style and took me to my bedroom, oh no…  
  
"Dark, I'm still not fully healed from the first time!" I said wailing and kicking, but he dropped me onto my bed and lied on top of me and kissed me passionately, he knows how to get me to stop being angry doesn't he!  
  
"Dai-chan-koibito, what's the date today?" He asked me, I shrugged and glared at him.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?!" Then he kissed me again and we did a little French kissing.  
  
"Dai-chan-koibito, it's been a month since we got together!" He cheered, I blinked and blushed, totally forgetting that it was our one month anniversary.  
  
"Hehe…" I turned red from embarrassment.  
  
"I got you a little present this morning." He said pulling out a gift from under the bed.  
  
"Is that where you…" I blinked, he went out early in the morning just to get his anniversary present, and here he was thinking bad of him.  
  
"Well, it was kind of hard, I was thinking all yesterday about what to get, and then in the end, I didn't get you anything, so I asked Miko-rin to come shopping with me." He said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
I opened the box and saw small ones inside it, opening one, I saw a necklace with a half a star on it.  
  
"Now we're a pair of star crossed lovers!" Dark cheered as he pulled out his other half of the star.  
  
I opened the next box and smiled nervously at the outfit inside it, there was a black leather sleeveless top and pants, along with a black leather chocker.  
  
"I think you would look sexy wearing that." I grinned somewhat and sweat dropped, laughing nervously.  
  
Opening my last gift, my eyes practically fell out of my head, I can't believe it…  
  
"I knew this would be your favourite gift of them all." Dark said smiling as he hugged me from behind, but all I could look at is the gift in front of me.  
  
The contents of this box was a chain, a whip, a bottle of strawberry lotion, a packet of 20 different flavoured condoms, and many more of the things you tend to use during your intimidate moment with your lover, he even bought a set of handcuffs.  
  
"Come on koi-bi-to. Let's…test these, in case they don't work, I can always replace them." I looked at Dark horrified as he pushed both our bodies down.  
  
"Normal P.O.V*  
  
"No Dark NO!!!" You heard Daisuke's voice scream, as his mother giggled and his grandpa sighed helplessly.  
  
"What did you get him Emiko?" Emiko looked at her father and grinned.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ne, Miko-rin, what do you think I can get Dai-chan-koibito? I mean, he got the best gift of all already!" Dark said peering through shop windows through his purple sunglasses.  
  
"Really?" Emiko asked as she put her hand to her heart, touched.  
  
"Yes, of course, I mean he's got the greatest person with him ever, and he's being taken good care of, what else would he need?" Dark said smiling, Emiko hugged Dark and started saying, "Thank you! Dark, that is so sweet!" Dark just grinned and pried off the older women.  
  
"Well, maybe you can get him something sweet, like, ohhhh, that necklace! Look, it's specially designed for the Romeo and Juliet story! Star crossed lovers! It's beautiful!" Emiko cheered as she pointed at the glistening necklace with two halves of a star.  
  
"Then that's what I'll get." Dark said hopping in, Emiko followed, Dark pointed at the door and said something to the lady.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but that necklace is already reserved by someone, I'm afraid we can't sell it to you." The lady replied, looking through some papers. Emiko sighed as Dark looked crestfallen when his face turned into a wicked grin and Dark leant forward on the counter so that he was close to the lady, tilting his glasses down so that his glistening eyes shown, he called the lady in a whisper and she looked up, then she immediately took in a breath.  
  
"Da-Da-Dark…san…" Dark grinned at the lady and took her hand.  
  
"You see, that necklace is very important to me, and I NEED it, please, for me?" He asked, stroking the lady's hand with his thumb, she nodded and quickly got it, and sold it to Dark for half price. Dark kissed her hand and left the now on the floor nose bleeding girl.  
  
"Dark! How could you? What about Dai-chan?!" Emiko shrieked, Dark grinned sheepishly and said, "But I wanted to get this for him so badly, you know she's a fan, I have to keep them happy." Emiko just pouted and Dark hugged her and she immediately smiled and pushed him off, leaving for another shop.  
  
"Miko-rin! I think Dai-chan-koibito would look S-E-X-Y with that outfit on!" Dark cried, grabbing his future mother in law's hand and dragged her to the shop, pointing at the leather outfit on the model statue, Emiko blushed and laughed, "If you want to get him it, it's your anniversary." Dark slipped in and Emiko followed, Dark pointed at the outfit and the cashier went to get a new set from the storage, meanwhile, Dark was browsing through the small items when he saw a chocker that would match the outfit, then his grin became extremely wide when he saw a chain, a set of handcuffs, and a whip, along with a few items here and there.  
  
"Here you are sir." The cashier said, and Dark brought over the items he found also, "I want these too!" And when Dark paid, he quickly ran out of the shop, leaving Emiko baffled.  
  
"That Dark! He tells me to come out, yet he runs off!" Emiko said when she felt an arm on her shoulder, whirling around, she was about to slap the person when she saw her future son-in-law standing there grinning sheepishly and rubbing his neck nervously. His other hand holding a nicely wrapped box.  
  
"Where did you go? I was worried SICK over you!" Emiko cried accusingly, pointing at Dark with the 'finger'.  
  
"I'm sorry Miko-rin, I needed to go somewhere, come on let's go back! I want to surprise Dai-chan-koibito!" Dark said jumping up and down, Emiko smiled and they both walked.  
  
"Dai-chan-koibito is SO lucky to have the best gift of them all, I mean, I didn't come in a box and neatly tied ribbon, but I'm the best of the best." Dark said happily. Emiko stopped and looked at Dark.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked.  
  
"I said Dai-chan-koibitos lucky to have the best gift like me! Why? Who did you think I was talking about?" Dark asked smirking. Emiko blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Never mind, come on." And the two walked back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Emiko sighed as she remembered those moments just earlier during the day, hen she looked at her father's seat and noticed he was gone, then she saw him halfway up the stairs.  
  
"FATHER!" She cried.  
  
"I'm tired, good night Emiko." He said yawning, muttering about how boring Emiko's story was.  
  
OWARI!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: I'm bloody tired now, bye! Reviews! 


End file.
